Forget the past
by gg180000
Summary: Jamie Madrox is the youngest student at the institute. The only one his age. Until a new girl comes to the institute. Jamie and her know each other though. They both have some pretty dark pasts though. Can they work together to forget their pasts? I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey this is my first story for x men evolution. Main characters being my oc and Jamie Madrox.**

Janie's pov

"Welcome to my institute for gifted youngsters. I've arranged for James, also known as Multiple, to show you to your room and give you a tour," Professor X said while walking into the mansion. "Thank you," I replied gratefully. "Here he comes now," he said while looking up as a boy ran down the stairs. Wait a minute, is that Jamie Madrox!

"Janie!," he exclaimed when he saw me. So it is Jamie! "Jamie," I exclaimed in response. He ran over and hugged me and I hugged him back. The action caused some duplicates of him to appear. "I see you to know each other," I heard a voice behind me say, "Jamie, can you show Janice to her room."

"Sure," he replied while breaking the hug. I readjusted the strap of of my duffel bag and followed him upstairs. He led me down a hall and into a room. "Set your bags on the bed and will continue the tour," he exclaimed while opening the door. I dropped my bag on the bed and followed him out of the room.

"I can't believe your here! I thought some people from an orphanage or something took you. And judging by the fact that your code name is Multiple I think I need to throw out some pills," I said while walking down the hall with him.

He laughed as we continued to walk down the hall towards the stairs. "So what's your power," he asked as we started walking down the stairs. I suddenly got the feeling that something bad was about happen and pulled Jamie over towards the railing on the sides of the stairs. I kid shot past us and out the front doors.

"Well it's kinda complicated," I began as we started making our way back down the stairs, "I can make stuff with my mind. Like if I thought of a pencil in a certain place it would appear. I can make things disappear too. I also just know random things. Like… Someone here can control ice and their name starts with either a B or a D." "Iceman, also known as Bobby Drake. That's so cool," he replied right before tripping on the last step and doing a face-plant. Which made four more Jamie's appear.

I quickly helped him up and he absorbed the duplicates. "Yo Jamie, who's zhe new girl," someone shouted from behind us. I turned around and saw a kid covered in blue hair and had a tail and gold eyes. "Oh hey Kurt, this is Janie," Jamie replied. So his name is Kurt and I think he's a teleporter.

"You aren't frightened by my appearance," he asked with a confused tone. "No, should I be," I asked, equally confused. "Well, look at me," he replied while gesturing to himself. "I don't think it's right to judge people by their appearance. Is that a thing in Bayville or something," I asked. "Unfortunately," he sighed before teleporting with a bamf, leaving behind some navy blue smoke.

"Kurt's cool, he has quite the sense of humor too," Jamie said while turning around. I followed him into what looked like a kitchen. "This is the kitchen nook," he said while gesturing to the area around him.

He led me around the mansion and showed me where everything was. Surprisingly we didn't run into anyone. "Where is everyone," I asked him as we headed back to his room. "Well, I think Kitty and Rogue went to the mall, I'm not sure where Kurt is, Scott and Jean are at some party or something, Bobby, Amara, Rahne, Jubilee, Sam, Ray, Tabitha, and Roberto are training, Professor is in his office, Evan's at the park, Logan's leading the Danger room session, and Storm's probably in the garden," he replied.

We walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "So what happened to your mom," he asked, suddenly getting serious. "Well she went to Vegas to marry some guy who she just met and never came back," I sighed, "I also got a bill addressed to someone named Trevor Lawder for a giraffe-llama hybrid or something." He gave a light laugh at that.

I started laughing as I realized something. "What," Jamie asked with a confused smile. "Someone's gonna try and put hair dye in my shampoo, but there gonna prank the wrong person," I said in-between my spurts of laughter. Jamie started doubling over with laughter. We eventually stopped laughing and held our sides as we sat up. "Uh… I should probably go unpack," I said while standing up.

"M'kay," he replied. I walked out of the room and headed towards my own room. I got there and unpacked my clothes. All I have is a duffel bag full of clothes. I don't have anything in my messenger bag that needs to be unpacked. Well that was easy. I walked out of my room and headed back to Jamie's. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a duplicate. "Oh hey Janie," I heard a voice behind the dupe say. The clone walked back over to the real Jamie and absorbed into him.

Some of the duplicates were playing cards in the corner of the room and Jamie was sitting on his bed. I walked over and sat down next to him. "You unpacked quickly," he said while standing up and walking over to his clones. "I didn't have much to unpack," I reply with a shrug. "You wanna go play basketball," he asks while absorbing his clones. "One on one, no duplicates," I stated. "Fine," he sighed while walking towards the door.

Suddenly a basketball appeared in the middle of the room. "Where'd that come from," he asks while pointing at the basketball. "I don't know and I don't care," I replied while picking it up, "Let's go." We started walking down the hall and were greeted by some tired looking teenagers wearing matching uniforms. They were dragging their feet and complaining so much they didn't even notice us.

We walked down the stairs and were alms outside, but I have a feeling we might have to deal with something else first. The door opened to reveal to teenage girls carrying a ton of bags. "Hey Jamie, a little help," a girl with dark make up and clothes asked. "Sure," he replied while duplicating himself. The clones took the bags from the girls and ran upstairs.

"Well, were gonna go play basketball," Jamie said quickly while grabbing my arm and darting outside. We ran over to the side of the institute where the basketball court was. "Alright, first person to ten wins. No powers," he stated. We walked to the middle of the court and faced each other. "GO!" I stole the ball and dribbled down the court. I shot the ball and missed, but I rebounded.

~time~skip~

"Okay, let's call it a tie," Jamie says while trying to catch his breath. I just nodded, also out of breathe. We start heading back to the mansion, at a much slower pace. We walk into the living room area and collapse on the couch. "We should get some water," Jamie sighs. "Make a duplicate do it or something," I reply. He claps and sends the duplicate to the kitchen.

a little bit later the duplicate comes back with to bottles of water. We take the water and practically chug it. Jamie absorbs his duplicate and lays down. "You wanna go swimming? We have a pool," he asks me. "Okay," I reply. "Go change, I'll meet you outside your room," he said while standing up. "M'kay," I replied before darting towards my room.

I got into my room and searched through a drawer for my swimsuit. I put on the black one piece before throwing on my black and blue swim trunks and dark blue swim shirt. I opened my door and saw Jamie standing there, his hand still in a knocking gesture. "Let's go," I said while pulling my hair back into a pony tail.

"Amara, Bobby, Tabby, Rahne, and Jubilee are going swimming too," he told me as we walked down the hall. "Is that good or bad," I ask. "It depends… Bobby likes to freeze the pool and the older kids tease me sometimes. Tabby likes to spoil me though so I guess it could go either way. I just nodded as we walked down the stairs. We walked through the mansion and out the back door.

The other people Jamie mentioned are already out here. There either swimming or lounging near the pool. Of course Jamie decided to take advantage of me not paying attention and pushed me in. I screamed as I fell into the water. I surfaced and pulled myself out of the pool, coughing up water as I went. Jamie slid into the pool next to me, laughing like crazy. "Not funny! I don't know how to swim. Your lucky were in the shallow end," I scolded.

He stopped laughing at that. "Sorry, I forgot," he apologized guiltily. "It's fine," I sighed, "Besides were gonna be even in about five seconds," I smiled, before tackling him and pulling him underwater, causing two duplicates to appear.. I eventually surfaced and Jamie absorbed the duplicates. "Hey Jamie, who's your girlfriend," a guy teased. I'm pretty sure that's Bobby. "She's not my girlfriend, Bobby," Jamie replied, sounding irritated, annoyed, and angry.

"Your that new girl the Prof. told us about, Jasmine or something like that," Bobby stated turning to me. "Her name's Janie," Jamie corrected. "Can Janie talk," Bobby asked. I just nod in response. "What's your power," he asks. "Take a guess, popsicle," I reply, using what I hope is his nickname, "By the way if your gonna put hair dye in my shampoo can you at least make it blue." "So your a telepath," he stated while swimming over to us.

I shook my head 'no' and smiled. "Wow your eyes are weird, but cool," he exclaimed once he got closer. My eyes are blue with specks of black, red, and purple. I didn't bother responding. "If your not a telepath, then what's your power," he asks confused. "I'll show you, close your eyes," I instruct. He closes his eyes and I grab Jamie and swim behind him. I then grab his shoulders and push him underwater, much to his surprise. We quickly swim away, snickering.

The other girls in the pool started laughing. "You little twerps! Get back here!," Bobby shouts while springing towards us. I quickly punched Jamie in the arm and five duplicates appeared. I jumped out of the pool, along with two duplicates and Jamie and the other three clones swam away. The other people in the pool were laughing their heads off as they watched the seen in front of them unfold.

Bobby started swimming after the Jamies in the pool, but kept going after duplicates. I sat down in one of the chairs by the pool next to a girl, I think she's royalty. I smiled as I watched as Bobby chased after the Jamies. Catching them only to have them disappear.

He seemed to realize that chasing Jamie was pointless and came after me. I tried running, but he froze the ground underneath my feet and I slipped. I smacked my head on the pavement as I fell and started getting dizzy. Bobby picked me up bridal style and threw me in the **Deep **end of the pool.

I landed in the water with a splash and sunk like a rock. The fact that I hit my head didn't help. I started going into panic mode when I realized I couldn't breathe. I started to hyperventilate, which wasn't good considering I was already choking on water. I felt something tug on my arm and looked over to see the blurry form of Jamie. He pulled me towards the surface and led me over to the side of the pool.

I quickly pulled myself out so that I was sitting on the edge of the pool. Jamie hopped out and sat next to me. "What's the big deal," Bobby shouted, "All I did was throw her in the pool." "She can't swim you idiot! That's why she stayed in the shallow end," Jamie shouted back angrily. "Oh… My bad," Bobby replied guiltily while scratching the back of his neck.

"Ya your bad," Jamie replied bitterly. I stood up and pushed Bobby in the pool. "I'll admit, that was petty, but it made me feel better," I stated. Jamie stood up and smiled, "That was awesome!"

I walked over to the shallow end of the pool and jumped in, Jamie repeating the action. "You alright," he asks. "I've had worse," I reply truthfully. An African American women who had white hair walked out wearing a one piece navy swimsuit. "Who's that," I whispered to Jamie. "Ms. Monroe, also known as Storm," he replied.

"Lovely day to go swimming. Isn't it Bobby," she asked Bobby while sliding into the pool. "Yeah sure," he replied. "You must be Janie, i'm Storm," she said while turning to me. "Nice to meet you Ms. Monroe," I replied. "How has your first day been so far," she asks. "Pretty good, well other than almost drowning," I reply. She started laughing, not realizing that I was serious about the whole 'drowning' thing. Jamie and I exchanged a look silently agreeing to avoid talking about it from now on unless it's necessary.

"You two seem to be getting along well," she stated. "Well, we knew each other before the institute," Jamie explained. "Really," she replied with a smile. We just nodded in response.

"Oh yeah, it's like a pool party out here," a voice behind us exclaimed. I turned to see Kurt and the girl from earlier walking towards the pool. _Jamie, Janie, please meet me in my office. Wear your uniforms. _Professor's voice echoed in my head. "Uh… the Professor needs us," Jamie told Storm before while getting out of the pool. I hopped out and started walking alongside Jamie.

We headed into the mansion and made our way down the hall to our rooms. Jamie stopped at a closet and pulled out two towels. He tossed me one and continued walking. I walked into my room and changed into the uniform, suit, thing. It was navy with a yellow belt, gloves, and boots. It also had red things on the sleeves that had black X's on them. The belt also had an X on it.

I quickly brushed out my hair and started braiding it as I walked out into the hall, closing the door behind me. I finished braiding my hair and tied it at the end with one of the bands around my wrist. I met up with Jamie in the hall and we walked to Professor's office. I noticed that all the uniforms were the same.

We knocked before entering the Professors office. We walked in and sat in the chairs across from him. "How have your days been going," he asks. "Good," we reply in unison. We give each other a look, but shrug it off. Professor Xavier chuckles slightly then continues, "Janie, I discovered that you have the ability to block telepath's ability to read your thoughts."

I just nod, processing the information. "I've made some plans for training and i've arranged for Storm to train with you two in about five minutes. I've also made up a schedule for you two. Since Jamie is no longer the only twelve year old i've decided to give you different training schedules. Janie, you will begin homeschooling with Jamie and hopefully we can catch you up," he explains.

We both nod in response. "That is all for now. Storm will meet you in the commons area. Oh and I almost forgot, you got a letter Janie," he told me while handing me an envelope. I took the envelope and stood to leave. I dropped the letter off in my room and headed to the commons area with Jamie.

We saw Storm waiting there. When she saw us she began instructing us.

~time~skip~after~training~lunch~changing~showering~

I'm sitting in my room, bored as heck.

I hear a knock at the door and tell whoever it is to come in. Jamie walks into my room, closing the door behind him, and sits on the bed. "What'cha doing," he asks. "Nothing," I reply. "What did the letter say," he asks. "I don't know, I haven't read it yet," I reply while picking it up off the nightstand. "Well read it then," he tells me. "Okay," I reply while opening the envelope.

I read the letter twice just to make sure i'm reading it correctly. "What's wrong," Jamie asks upon seeing my probably shocked expression. I look up to meet his concerned eyes, my own eyes filling with tears. "My mom's in a mental hospital and they're planning on sending her to prison," I reply quietly.

"I'm sorry," he replies while pulling me into a hug. I hug him back and cry silently into his shoulder. I eventually stop crying and pull away wiping any stray tears away. "You wanna go down stairs and watch a movie," Jamie asks me, "It might get your mind off the whole situation." "Sure," I reply while standing up. We walk out of my room and head to the kitchen nook.

We get to the kitchen and start popping some popcorn. "Have you been crying," Bobby's voice asks from behind me, "Do you miss your mommy and daddy," he asks while sticking his bottom lip out. "Shut up Bobby," Jamie defends. "How cute, the little twerp's defending his girlfriend," Bobby says to a guy behind him. "She's not my girlfriend were just friends," Jamie says while taking the popcorn out of the microwave. I grab two bottles of water from the fridge and set them down on the counter.

"I happen to know that you cried yourself to sleep every night for the first two weeks you were here. One difference though is the fact that i'm barely twelve, you were fourteen," I reply, causing Bobby to blush. The guy behind him started laughing. "So did you," I tell the guy laughing at Bobby, which caused him to stop laughing and blush also.

I high five Jamie and begin walking out of the kitchen nook towards the living room area after grabbing the bottles of water. We walk into the living room area and plop down onto the couch. "What movies do you guys have," I ask Jamie.

"You wanna just watch Jurassic Park," he asks while turning to face me. "Why not," I reply, "Besides, what's more fun than watching people get their heads bit off by dinosaurs." "Watching Bobby get punished my Mr. Logan," Jamie replied while getting up to put the movie in.

I giggle in response, imagining it. He sits back on the couch and pushes play on the remote. We just sit and watch the movie, making jokes when something stupid happens. Bobby decided he wanted revenge for earlier and snuck up behind us. He grabbed our shoulders and screamed. Jamie screamed and jumped up. I reacted differently, I might have ruined Bobby's pretty little face with my fist. That'll teach him to try and scare me. To be honest I knew he was gonna do that, I just really wanted to punch him.

I turned to Jamie and to see that he was trying not to laugh. I stood up on the couch so that I was about eye level with Bobby. I put my hand on his shoulder and got his attention, "You might wanna put some **ice** on that," I joked.

Jamie burst out laughing and I sat back down to continue watching the movie. I have a feeling whatever the future holds is gonna be ' interesting.'

**A/N That's chapter 1. hope you like it. review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sup people, er… person. Well I don't know just read the chapter or something. *stands there awkwardly***

Janie's pov

I woke up at 5am. sharp. It's a habit I have. I get up and get dressed. I put on black tights and denim shorts. I then grab a white t-shirt and a black, red, and blue button up shirt. I put on the white t-shirt and put on the unbuttoned shirt. I brush my hair out in the mirror and pull it back into a low ponytail. I slip on my black combat boots and tie the red laces. I grab a black beanie and pull it on. I hear footsteps in the hall and look open my door a little bit.

The other new recruits are making their way downstairs in the uniforms. They all look like they could fall asleep any minute. Probably some training session or something. I close the door and sit down on my bed. I pick my messenger bag up off the floor and dump the contents out on my bed. I have a small box that holds a rusted, silver locket. A bag that holds all the letters Jamie sent me. A silver dagger. Some throwing knives. A few books and some smoke bombs. I like to pull pranks and they're good for making escapes. I have a bag full of things for pranks. I also have a sewing kit and several bottles of fabric dye.

I always carry a weapon, just incase and knife throwing is a hobby of mine. The locket was my sister's. It has a picture of her in it. I carefully wrap the knives and dagger in the rag I keep them in and place them back in my bag. I put everything else back and set my bag on the floor.

Well i'm bored. I fall back so that i'm laying on my back and stare at the ceiling. My mind begins to wander and I start thinking about the letter. Why is my mom in a mental hospital and why are they sending her to prison. I mean I know she's crazy, but what did she do…that people found out about.

My mom literally went insane after my sister killed herself. I happened to watch my sister put a bullet in her brain. My mom blamed me, and so do I. I just froze and watched her end her life. I should have said something, should have stopped her, but I didn't. My mom started yelling at me a lot and hitting me after the funeral. It just escalated from there. She started cheating on my dad. My dad found out and went for a drive to clear his head. He was killed in a car accident.

The men my mom brought home weren't good and often hurt me. I just took the beatings I got because I deserved them. My mom sometimes left for many days at a time, sometimes weeks. A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. I get up and open the door and see Jamie. "Time for breakfast," he tells me. Wow have two hours really passed. I look down at my watch and see that it's 7:01. Guess so.

"M'kay," I reply while stepping out into the hall, closing the door behind me. A hear a low sort of rumbling sound and suddenly Jamie looks panic stricken. "RUN!," he shouts before grabbing my hand and breaking into a sprint. We ran down the hall and down the stairs. When we were running Jamie tripped and we literally fell into the kitchen. Which caused five more Jamies to appear.

"Attack of the pip-squeaks," someone shouts. Laughter is heard as we stand up. "Your still clumsy," I murmur to Jamie, "Everyone assumed you would grow out of that, but it's obviously not gonna happen." He just smiles and absorbs his dupes.

A stampede of people rush into the kitchen and begin getting breakfast. I just grab an apple and try escaping the kitchen. I feel a cold blast all of a sudden and realize that Bobby froze part of my hair. The ice cracks and breaks my hair off. Everyone is looking in between Bobby and me with different expressions. I silently raise my hand into the air and start counting down from five. Bobby just looks at me confused for a second before bolting out of the room.

Jamie's pov

Bobby ran out of the room and Janie ran after him. I'll say a few words at his funeral. We all just listen to Bobby's shrieks and screams for a few minutes. "SHE'S GOT A BAT!" Several screams and a few explosions follow\. One particular high-pitched shriek let us know that Bobby is in quite a bit of pain, if you know what I mean.

We kinda just go back to breakfast after awhile. A little while later Janie walks back into the room with a bat, looking completely satisfied. I already finished breakfast so walk over to her. She handed me the bat and punched me in the arm. "What are you doing," I ask her. "Well… let's just say Bobby is now serving as a human pinata," she replies with a devious smile. She grabs a tomato and hands it to me. "Duplicate yourself," she instructs.

I comply and create five duplicates, all of them holding a tomato. "Alright let's go," she says while turning to leave. "Where are you guys going," a voice asks. I turn and see Ray standing behind me. "Outside to hit the pinata," I reply. Ray just grabs a bat from one of the duplicates and waits for us to go. We turn and begin walking outside. Janie leads us to a tree that Iceman is dangling from.

He looks ridiculous. He covered in paint, feathers, confetti, bruises, mystery goo, and random words are written on his face. He also has a tennis racket smashed over his head. I look towards my duplicates and get ready to command them to fire the tomatoes. I give them the signal and they throw them. I'm still holding a tomato so I duplicate myself again to make more.

I hear people laughing and turn around. Turns out Rogue, Roberto, Kitty, Kurt, Sam, Jubilee, Amara, Tabby, Rahne, and Mr. Logan came out to watch. Someone made popcorn too. I duplicate myself again and take the tomatoes from those duplicates so I can make more at once. I absorb them, then duplicate again. I repeat the process until I can't hold anymore tomatoes. I send my duplicates to pass out tomatoes to the others.

* * *

In the end Bobby had to take a very long shower and ended up being very sore. He still had to go to school though so… i'm kinda interested to see what explanations he comes up with for the bruises. Janie's in a private training session with Professor.

Everyone else is at school and i'm bored. I roll out of bed and fall to the floor with a 'thud.' Four duplicates appear and look around, confused. I get there attention and ask them a question through the mental link telepathy thing. _Do any of you have any ideas on what we can do? _"How about we go read something in the library," one of them suggests. "Nah," I sigh. "We could have a dance party," another says. "Why not," I reply, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

I turn on the stereo and blast some song. I then begin making more duplicates. More duplicates = more fun. I kinda just dance horribly with my duplicates for the next two hours. Janie should be finishing her training session right about now and i'm utterly exhausted.

I absorb my duplicates and collapse on the bed as someone knocks on the door. "It's open," I call to whoever's on the other side of the door. Janie walks in and sits down on my bed next to me. She picks up the remote for the stereo and turns the music off. "You look like the older kids after a danger room session," she says while looking me over. "Dance….. party…. with….. dupes," I pant. She just laughs knowingly.

I sit up and begin laughing with her. It wasn't even that funny, we were just both in that mood where every little thing is the funniest thing you've ever heard. We stop laughing a few minutes later and collect ourselves. "You wanna go make some lunch," I ask, realizing how hungry I actually I am. "Sure," she replies simply while standing up.

I stand up and we head down to the kitchen. We make two sandwiches, mutant style. We also got some chips. We were out of bread so Janie made some with her powers. We sit down and begin eating. "Just so you know there's a fifty-fifty chance I made the bread wrong and it could be toxic," she tells me as I take a big bite out of my sandwich. I immediately spit it out and begin chugging my water. "I'm kidding," she laughs, "hopefully," she adds quietly.

I glare at her and she smiles in response. "Aww… You know you love me," she teases. Number one thing about Janie: she's a bloody trickster. I tip her chair backwards and she falls to the floor with a thud. I don't know how, but the table burst into flames. Wait a minute. THE TABLE'S ON FIRE! We look at the flames, then at each other, then back at the fire. We then proceed to scream and run out of the room.

I can hear everyone walking in the front door, returning from their last day of school. Just as the fire alarms start to go off. We run towards the direction Bobby most likely is. He can put out the fire. We literally run into him. He begins asking questions, but we just look at him and yell in unison, "THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE! GO PUT IT OUT!" He immediately ices up and runs toward the kitchen. He comes back about five minutes later.

"The fire's out, but the kitchen's frozen," he tells us. We both sigh in relief. The fire alarms stop and awkward silence spreads through the room. "So how exactly did the fire start," Bobby asks, sounding like an accusing parent. "No clue," I reply. "Janie," Bobby says in a questioning tone while looking at her. She seemed to be caught up in her own little world. I snap my fingers in front of her face and she jumps. "What," she asks surprised.

"Do you know how the fire started? You kinda zoned out there for a second." Bobby repeats. "That might have been me, but i'm not quite sure," she replies slowly. "How could it have been you? Are you pyrokinetic or something? I still don't know what your power is." Bobby asks. She shakes her head 'no,' answering his second question. "Well when Jamie pushed me my first thought was 'what the hell' and I connect hell with fire so," she trails off. "How does that explain anything? What's your power," Bobby asks again. "Oh i'm, a telepath," she lies smoothly. "What!? When I guessed that you told me you weren't," Bobby replies, frustrated.

"Hey Jamie, what's thee number one thing people need to know about me," she asks me, still looking at Bobby. I think for a moment before replying, "Your a bloody trickster," I say with a smile. She nods in response, a smirk plastered on her face. "So how's the damage," I ask, slightly worried. "Well the tablecloth is nothing, but a pile of ashes and there's a few scorch marks on the table. The kitchen's frozen though," he replies.

"ICE CUBE!" That sounds like Wolverine, and he sounds mad. Bobby ices up and darts off, looking panicked. "Bobby's a deadman," I tell Janie. "More like a dead boy," she snickers. Mr. Logan runs up to us, claws out. "Which way did he go," he growls, "When he ices up I loose his scent." "That way," I point to the opposite direction he went. Mr. Logan runs off to 'punish' Bobby.

"Let's go check out the kitchen," I say, walking towards the kitchen. We walk into the kitchen and slip on ice. We both fall to the ground and the world goes black.

Rogue's pov

Kitty and I are just cleaning our room when there's a knock on the door. I walk over and answer the door. I open it and see two Jamies standing there. "Not now Jamie," I sigh, preparing to close the door. "We're duplicates. For some reason Janie and the real Jamie are asleep on the kitchen floor," one of them says, "Also the kitchen is frozen." "What," I ask, shocked, "Kitty come on something's wrong," I say, turning to face her.

"Okay," she replies seriously. We follow the duplicates down to the kitchen and find it entirely frozen. In the middle of the floor is the out-cold forms of Jamie and Janie. A few duplicates are around them, trying to get them to wake up. Bobby runs through the kitchen at that moment, Logan hot on his tail. I block the doorway so he can't get out. "What did you do," I ask, angrily. "Hey the kitchen was on fire. You can ask Jamie and or Janie," he says. "Actually I can't, because there un-conscience on the floor," I shout, gesturing to them.

"Oh…," he says scratching the back of his head. "Grrr…." Logan growls while picking Jamie up. Bobby bends down and picks Janie up and follows Logan. They set them down on the couch in the den. "I'll go get Hank," Logan sighs, "Try not to break anything."

He leaves the room to go find Doc. McCoy. Janie begins mumbling in her sleep and soon Jamie does too. "Kinda weird tat they both start mumbling in their sleep, isn't it," I ask Bobby. "Well it might be because Janie's a telepath," he answers. "She is," I ask, surprised. "That's what she told me," he shrugs. "You think she is," I ask while raising my eyebrows slightly. "Not sure, but i'm gonna find out when I ask them to play truth or dare," he replies.

Doc. McCoy and Logan walk back into the room and walk over to Jamie and Janie. "Well I can't really do anything until they wake up," he sighs, standing up straighter, "All I can suggest is wet washcloths on their foreheads. Come get me when they wake up," he instructs.

They walk off to do who knows what. "Well what'cha wanna do 'til they wake up," Bobby asks while plopping down in a chair. I laughed out loud when the chair disappeared, causing Bobby to land not-so-gracefully on the floor. "What the heck," he nearly shouted. Suddenly Jamie and Janie woke up. Jamie just opened his eyes and sat up. Janie jumped up and screamed. Causing everyone else in the room to scream.

"Why'd you scream," Bobby shouted. "I had a nightmare," she replies. Hank and Logan charge into the room, looking ready for a fight. "Why'd you guys scream," Logan growled. "Janie had a nightmare and screamed when she woke up, which caused all of us to scream," Jamie answered. "Well I need to check you two to see if you have concussions," Doc. McCoy, says while pulling something out of his pocket. He walks over to Jamie and shines a dull flashlight in his eyes. He repeats the process with Janie. "Well you two don't have concussions so your free to do whatever you please."

Janie's pov

Well then… I have no clue what to do now. "Hey do you guys wanna play truth or dare," Bobby asks. Well this is a setup."Jamie looks at me expectedly, waiting for my answer. "Well I know this is a scheme, but i'll do it anyway. As long as it stays PG," I say. "Yes, let's meet in my room in five minutes. I'm gonna go see if anyone else wants to play," Bobby exclaims before running out of the room.

"Where'd the chair go," Jamie asks while pointing to the spot where the chair once sat. "It disappeared," Rogue replied. Jamie gives me a look and I just do the stereotypical 'innocent whistle.' "So what was your nightmare about," Rogue asks. "Stuff," I reply simply. "What kinda stuff," she pushes. "I don't remember," I lie smoothly. "Could'a just said so," she sighs. I lie a lot.

"Hey let's head up to Bobby's room," Jamie says while standing up. "M'kay," I reply while standing up. I follow him through the halls and up the stairs to Bobby's room. We walk in and see Bobby, Sam, Tabitha, Kitty, and Jubilee already there. We sit on the floor and wait for them to start. "M'kay, everyone's here. Let's start," Bobby announces. "Kitty, truth or dare," he asks. "Truth," she replies, after thinking for a moment. "Other than phasing, what ability would you like to have," he asks. "Well i've always wanted to fly so flight," she answers.

"Okay, Jamie truth or dare," she asks. "Dare," he replies confidently. "I dare you to make a duplicate and kiss them on the cheek," she snickers. "No way," he replies defensively. "Oh come on Jamie, your probably gonna be mad at me for telling people this, but i'll say it anyway. I know that you practiced kissing with your duplicates," I smile wickedly. Jamie turns beet red as everyone in the room burst into laughter. "Fine i'll do it," he shouts. He claps his hands to create a duplicate. Before the duplicate can register what's going on he quickly pecks the dupe on the cheek and absorbs him.

"Happy," he huffs. Kitty nods, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Janie truth or dare," Jamie asks me, an evil glint in his eyes. "Truth," I sigh. This will not end well. "Can you still do that thing with your shoulder," he asks. "I think so, I haven't done it in awhile though so i'm not sure," I reply.

"Interesting," he says in a way that makes my skin crawl. "Sam, truth or dare," I ask. "Dare," he replies, hints of nervousness lacing his voice. " I dare you to cannonball through Logan and Storm's bedroom doors," I grin. Everyone in the room gasps. "Be right back, maybe," he mumbles," while walking out of the room. He comes back a few minutes later, looking scarred for life.

"Bobby, truth or dare," he asks in monotone, a faraway look in his eyes. "Dare," he replies confidently. "I dare you to kiss Jubilee." Bobby stands up, walks over to Jubilee, and pecks her on the lips, a smug grin on his face. He sits back down and develops a mischievous grin. "Janie, truth or dare," he asks deviously. "Well I should probably pick dare, but i'll let you have your fun. I pick truth," I sigh. "What's your power," he asks quickly.

"Wow your really desperate to know aren't you. Well if you must know. I can create objects with my mind. I can make them disappear too. I also just found out I have the ability to block out telepaths," I answer. "You said you were a telepath," he says while narrowing his eyes at me. "And you believed me. I lie a lot. It's a bad habit, good skill," I reply while cracking my knuckles.

"Good to know," he replies while sitting back on his hands. "Jubilee, truth or dare," I ask. "Truth," she replies sounding extremely scared. I flash an evil grin, just to scare her. She's obviously kinda scared. I let out a small evil laugh. "What's your favorite color," I ask with a sweet smile. "Yellow," she replies, confused. Paranoia is a wonderful thing, isn't it.

"Tabitha truth or dare," she asks. "Dare," Tabby replies confidently. "I dare you to throw twenty little fire crackers each into Jean and Scott's rooms." "Be right back," Tabby replies while walking out of the room. A few minutes pass, then explosions, screams, and laughter is heard. Tabby walks back into the room and plops down on Sam's bed. "Jamie baby, truth or dare," she asks. "Truth," he replies. "What do you do when your all alone, your duplicates don't count," she says.

"I can answer that one," I laugh. "Um… I read," he replies. "That's a lie," I say sitting up straighter, "You practice random dance moves and dance numbers with your duplicates." "Yah… that's true," he sighs, "Janie truth or dare?" "Dare," I reply. "I dare you to do that thing with your shoulder and go up to Storm pretending you fell down the stairs and dislocated your shoulder or something," he says, deviously.

"M'kay," I reply while standing up. "Watch this guys," Jamie says while looking up at me. I put my left arm up straight in the air and grab my left hand with my right hand. I then pull my left arm down so that my arm lies straight across my shoulder behind my head. My shoulder popped a few times, but I haven't done it in awhile. Everyone cringed a little bit when it did. "Well, i'm off to find Storm," I exclaim before walking out of the room.

I know that storm is in her room so I head there. I knock on the door, even thought there's a hole in the middle of it from earlier. "Come in," I hear Storm call. I open the door and step inside. "Hey Storm, is your arm suppose to bend this way," I ask. She takes one look at my arm and passes out.

I walk back into Bobby and Sam's room and pop my arm back into it's socket. "Well what did she say," Tabby asks, impatient. "Come in," I mimic Storm, I then pretend to faint. I laugh along with everyone else and sit back up. "Kitty, truth or dare," I ask after everyone stops laughing. "Dare," she replies. "I dare you to drink a gallon of milk in three minutes," I say with a smirk. She goes down to the kitchen and comes back with a gallon of milk.

She drank the whole thing, then through up the whole thing. I glance down at my watch and nearly have a heart attack. "Jamie, we gotta go we're late for a training session with Wolverine," I shriek. "What!?" We both sprint out of the room to our rooms.

I quickly pull my uniform out of the closet and change in about two minutes. I run out of my room, as I put my gloves on. I join Jamie in the hall and we sprint to the elevator. We get in and practically smash the button. I pull my hair back into a ponytail as the elevator heads down to the danger room. Well the part that isn't broken off. I clip that part back.

We run out of the elevator and towards the danger room. Mr. Logan is waiting outside the door, looking very impatient and very angry. "Your late," he snarls. "Sorry, I forgot that my watch was behind. I fixed it now," I lie smoothly. He seems skeptical though. Oh god, if he knows i'm lying i'll be in so much trouble. I remain as calm as I should be on the outside, but i'm having a panic attack on the inside. "Alright fine, let's just start already," he grumbles. He bought it! He actually bought it!

We walk into the danger room as Mr. Logan goes up into the control station. "We need to get you a code name," Jamie whispers in my ear. "Later," I whisper back. The wall in front of us turns into a huge rock wall. "The objective is to get the flag to the ground and back to the jet without getting hit by any obstacles," Wolverine's voice booms over the speakers. A huge jet appears behind us. "Storm was supposed to pretend to be an injured victim, but she never showed up for some reason," he grumbles. Jamie and I exchange a look then pretend to not know anything.

"Begin," Wolverine shouts. Multiple turns to me to think of a plan. I create two pairs of high-tech sticky gloves. I hand Multiple a pair and he wordlessly put them on. "Hopefully these won't explode," I sigh, while putting on the gloves. "Let's climb," Multiple instructs, "Stay close and watch out for any obstacles." "Wait Multiple," I stop him, "Some of the rocks are rigged to explode, break, and crumble. We should tether together just incase one of us falls.

"Right," he replies. I make a rope and we tie it around our waists. We begin climbing, immediately a strong wind begins blowing on us. We nearly fall off, but through some miracle we manage to hold on. After a minute rocks start to get thrown at us. I turn and see two machines shooting out rocks. I imagine one disappearing, but I can't do it since I don't have much control.

We continue climbing and eventually get out of the machines range. Of course the obstacles don't stop there. Lasers begin shooting at us and rocks start exploding and falling apart. I know when most of them are about to explode, but Jamie doesn't. One of the rocks he grabs explodes and he falls. Good thing we tied ourselves together. I grab the rope in an effort to stop him from falling to far. He stops with a jerk and I try swinging him back into the rock.

Suddenly a laser zaps the rope, breaking it. Multiple manages to grab a rock with one hand to keep himself from falling, but I can tell he doesn't have a very good grip. Thinking quick I grab the part of the rope used to connect to Multiple. I throw it over a rock that's sticking out above my head. I grab the end that broke and lower myself down so i'm next to Multiple. I swing towards him and grab his outstretched arm just as the rock he was holding onto breaks.

I swing us into the wall and we both grab on. I let go of the rope and it falls down to us. I hold on to Jamie as he ties it to the loop of rope that's still tied around his waist. We climb back up and almost make it to the top. A low rumbling is heard and I quickly make a blade incase I need to cut the rope. Sure enough a huge rock falls from the top and heads for the space in between us. I cut the rope with the blade and move to the side to avoid the rock. Multiple does the same. I failed to make a handle though so the blade cut through my glove and sliced through my skin. Ouch!

We continue climbing and eventually make it to the top. Multiple grabs the flag and turns to me. I smile as a plan forms in my head. I make two more ropes, a lot longer then the first. I then make a sort of metal stake. I stick the stake in the ground and tie the two ropes around it. I then tie the ropes around some rocks just incase the stake doesn't hold.

"Tie this to the rope around your waist," I instruct while handing Multiple one of the ropes. I take the other rope and tie it around my waist. After the making sure the ropes were secure we beginning walking backwards down the wall. We get about halfway down without problems. Then all hell brakes loose. A blade comes out of nowhere and cuts my rope clean. I begin to fall, trying to think of something that could stop me.

I feel myself stopping and realize that Jamie made a chain of duplicates to catch me. "Thanks, but that rope won't hold all of us," I explain to him. The rope begins to break and I turn to look at the ground. I try imagining I thick air mattress and a thin one appears. That's better than nothing. I try making another one appear on top of it and it works. I begin making a third one, but before I can finish the rope snaps and we fall. We land on the air mattresses and they pop at the sudden weight, but we lived so I guess it's okay.

"You alright, Multiple," I ask. "Ya," about six voices reply in unison. I sit up and look over to see seven Jamies. "Come on, we still need to get back to the jet," I say while rolling off the air mattresses.

We stand up and begin running towards the jet. I get a bad feeling and put my arm out to stop Jamie and his dupes. "What is it ," he asks. I pick up a rock that's by my foot and throw it in front of up. Immediately a blade pops out of the ground and begging sliding back and forth. Behind it there's a huge gap and behind that random lasers and ninja star things fly through the air.

"I thought this was a beginner level," I exclaim. "For Wolverine this is a beginner level. Besides he's probably punishing us for being late," Multiple sighs. "Well how are we gonna get back to the jet," I ask. "Wing it," he tries. "Fine," I sigh, "We need to time this right though." I get close to the blade and wait for the moment it goes the other direction. When it does I run past it and jump over the gap. I tuck and roll when I land to avoid being hit by flying objects and lasers.

I roll out of the way as Multiple lands in the spot where I once sat. I pull him down so he doesn't get hit by a laser. "Stay low," I shout, "Try making duplicates we might be able to draw the fire away from us." He nods and pounds his fist into his open palm. Two duplicate appear and stand up. They begin running in different directions, but the lasers and blades don't follow. "Well it was worth a shot," I sigh.

We begin army crawling towards the jet at a slow pace. "One minute left," Wolverine's voice booms. "What you never said anything about a time limit," Multiple shouts. A plan quickly forms in my head. "I have a plan. Can you make like a circle of duplicates so we can run back to the jet without getting hit," I ask. "I can try," he replies. He punches himself in the shoulder to create duplicates and instructs them to gather around us. We stand up and begin sprinting to the jet. "Ten seconds," the electronic voice says. We begin running just a little bit faster and jump into the jet with two seconds left on the clock.

We both sigh in relief, panting heavily. There's only one duplicate left and Jamie quickly absorbs him. "Alright, you can go now," Wolverine sighs as the door to the danger room opens. We stand up and begin shuffling over to the exit. We walk to the elevator and see it's in use. We push the up button and wait for it to arrive. I pull off my glove and look at the cut on my hand. My hand is covered in blood. I might need stitches, but i'm not sure. "What did you do to your hand," Jamie asks me. "I cut it with that blade I made to cut the rope," I reply, "Hey check this out." I use the blood to make a stripe under each I like some kind of war paint.

Jamie's about to say something when the elevator comes down. The other new recruits step out in their uniforms. "What's on your face," Ray asks me. "Blood," I reply simply while holding up my blood covered hand. "Uh… you might wanna have Mr. McCoy look at that," he tells me while backing away. My gloves start making a beeping sound and I realize they're about to explode. "Jamie give me your gloves," I say frantically while ripping of my other glove. He pulls off his gloves and hands them to me. I throw them in a metal trash can and they blow up on contact. A small fire start in the trash can and Bobby puts it out with a blast of ice.

"Thanks," I sigh. Jamie and I step into the elevator and push the button for the main floor. We sit in comfortable silence as the elevator rises. We step out and see Kurt with a girl. Wait non-mutant in the mansion. Isn't that wrong. I give Jamie a confused look, but he looks completely calm. He notices my confused look and leans over. "That's Kurt's girlfriend, she knows about mutants and is cool with it," he whispers.

I nod in understanding as we step out of the elevator. We walk past them and go our separate ways. I head off to find Dr. McCoy so he can look at my hand. I walk to the med lab and knock on the door lightly. "Come in," a voice calls. I step inside and see Dr. McCoy reading upside down. "What do you need Janie," he asks while jumping down to stand right side up. "Uh… I cut my hand in danger room and Ray said to come see you," I explain while holding up my blood covered hand.

"Oh my," he said once he saw my hand. "Umm…. go rinse the blood off your hand while I get everything out," he instructs. "M'kay," I reply while walking into the bathroom attached to the med lab. I put my hand under the faucet and hiss in pain as the warm water runs over my hand. I watch as the blood swirls in the water and down the drain. The once clear water turning a deep crimson. I wash the blood off my hand and dry my hands.

I walk back into the main med lab and see Mr. McCoy pulling out some supplies. He gestures for me to sit on the counter and I pull myself up onto it. He takes my hand and examines it. "I don't believe you need stitches, but I do need to clean and bandage your hand," he says quietly. "I figured," I reply.

He puts some cream on the cut and lays some gauze on it. "So how did this exactly happen," he asks. "Well Jamie and I had to climb this sort of rock wall and there was a simulated avalanche sort of thing, so I had to cut the rope that tethered us together. I made a blade and forgot make some sort of handle," I explain. "I see," he hums while wrapping my hand. He puts a glove on my hand to cover the wrap. "You can go, but check in with me after dinner incase I need to change the gauze. "M'kay, thanks," I say quickly while hopping down from the counter. "Your welcome," he replies as I walk out the door.

**A/N Well chapter two everybody! *awkward silence* Well review I guess. *tries walking off stage, but gets blinded by light and falls off. stands up and walks off acting like nothing happened.***


	3. Chapter 3

3

Janie's pov

I scream as I shoot up out of bed. "It was just a nightmare," I tell myself even though I know i'm lying. It's not just a nightmare, it's also a memory. I try to slow my breathing and flop back down onto my pillow. The realization that i'm not going back to sleep anytime soon hit's me. I slide out of bed and tiptoe out into the hall. Quietly, I make my way to the kitchen. When I get there I hop onto the counter to get a cup out of the cabinet. I set the cup down on the counter and tried getting down swiftly. I failed miserably, I didn't see the edge of the counter because it was dark and fell off with a loud 'thud.'

Hope I didn't wake anyone up. I fill my glass up with water and sit down at the table, listening for signs I woke someone up as I sip my water quietly. The sound of someone thumping down the stairs tells me I wasn't quiet enough. About a minute later Bobby burst into the kitchen all iced up. He gets in a defensive pose and flicks the light on. Instinctively I close my eyes since they're not used to the light. Slowly, I re-open my eyes. "Janie," Bobby says in a confused, questioning tone while relaxing and 'defrosting.'

"Hey frosty," I greet sarcastically, "Nice to see you too. By the way, if you were planning on stealth, I heard you come downstairs." "What are you doing up at 3am.," he asks, pausing to check his watch. "Surfing," I reply sarcastically. "No, seriously," he asks while grabbing a chair and sitting on it backwards.

"Had another stupid nightmare," I sigh while resting my head in my hand, "So I came down here for a glass of water." "Then what was that loud 'bang' that woke me up," he asks confused. "Oh, that was me falling off the counter," I smile cheekily. He laughs, probably thinking of jokes. "Hey do you know how to ice skate," he asks. "I'm from New Mexico. What do you think," I reply. "I'll take that as a no," he sighs while leaning back. "No duh... I've never even seen snow," I say. "But Jamie's seen snow, and he's from New Mexico too," he says confusedly." "Jamie lived in Kansas for a year," I sigh, growing annoyed with the conversation.

"So….," I say awkwardly after a minute, "I didn't tell you about one of my powers when you asked," I say smugly. "What is it," he asks frantically while leaning forward. "Why do you care," I ask. "Well i'm team leader so I need to know everyone's powers and abilities," he answers. "Oh… Okay, I just know stuff. Like I should't have any clue about something, but I just kinda get this feeling and I just know," I explain. He nods in understanding and relaxes a little bit.

"So how do you know Jamie," he asks. "Um…We were neighbors for awhile, but that's all i'll say," I reply nervously. "I get it, is it like how Jamie didn't talk about his parents at first," he asks carefully, sensing it's a touchy subject. "Kinda," I reply while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We should probably go back to bed," he yawns while standing up. "Yeah," I sigh while putting my now empty cup in the sink. We walk back to our rooms and I somehow manage to fall back asleep.

I awake to a loud banging on my door. I sleepily shuffle out of bed and over to the door. I open it and find Jean standing there. "You have a training session in ten minutes you might wanna get ready," she tells me. I just nod and close the door giving her a silent thank you. I quickly change into my uniform and run a brush through my tangled hair.

I step out of my room and in to the hall. One of Jamie's dupes is standing there for some reason. "What," I ask groggily. "Storm had duplicates sent out to tell everyone not to where their uniforms and to go to the den," he explains. "Ugh…" I groan, "M'kay be down in a sec." The duplicate turns and skips back down the hall humming single ladies. Weird. I step back into my room and close the door to change again. I put on some ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and my black combat boots. Believe it or not i'm not goth, I just have dark clothes.

I head to the den and see that almost everyone is there already. I walk over to Jamie and sit down next to him. "What are we doing," I ask him. "My dupe didn't tell you," he asks, confused. "Your dupe skipped down the hall humming single ladies," I reply with a small laugh. Jamie blushed slightly at that. I know Jamie's dupes mimic a certain part of his personality. "We're not gonna do any physical group training. Instead we're gonna watch past recordings of danger room sessions to learn from are mistakes," he explains, answering my earlier question.

Everyone got quiet as Bobby stood on he coffee and proceeded to pretend to fall off. He laughed with his friends as I shook my head in disappointment. "For the record I didn't fall off because I was clumsy. I fell off because it was dark and I couldn't see the edge of the counter," I sigh. "You fell off the counter," Amara asks me, "When?" "About 3am.," I reply. She just nods, choosing not to question me further. Much to my relief.

Six duplicates came into the room and Jamie absorbed the. His face suddenly became bright red as he got the dupes memories. I suppressed a giggle at his horrified expression. "What did your dupes do," I ask, curious as to what they did that was so bad. "One of them hit on Rahne… and Sam," he replies with a grim expression. "I think you two will be very happy together," I laugh, earning a punch in the arm.

"Alright, let's begin," Storm announces, before pushing a button on the remote. A video pops up and begins to play. We basically just watch past danger room session for the next hour.

~time~skip~

"Alright you can all go now," Storm exclaims. She gets a series of cheers and relieved sighs in response. We walk to the kitchen nook and begin getting breakfast. "I made muffins, anybody want one," Kitty asks. Everyone pretends not to hear her. "I'll take one," I sigh, they can't be that bad. She tosses me a muffin and everyone gives me sympathetic looks. I pull down the paper and take a bite. Everyone gasps, "What," I shrug with a mouth full of muffin. Kurt stands up and walks over to me. He puts his hand to my forehead and turns to face the others. "Well she doesn't have a fever. So either she's crazy or Kitty's muffins have actually gotten better," he announces.

He picks up a muffin and just stares at it for a minute. He slowly takes a bite then darts out of the room. Abandoning the muffin. He comes back a few minutes later and throws the muffin in the trashcan. "She's just crazy," he says while sitting back down at the table. "Hey," Kitty shouted defensively before slapping the back of Kurt's head. "You got a letter Janie," Storm tells me while handing me a letter. "Thanks," I reply while tossing the wrapper from the muffin away.

"Who's it from," Jamie asks from his spot next to me. "Uh…," I look at the name and freeze up. _Amy Masreamly. _"Well who is it," he repeats while leaning over to read the name, "Oh… Are you gonna open it," he asks, snapping me out of my little trance. "I don't want to, but it might say something important. I'm torn between ripping it to shreds, then burning it and dancing on the ashes and reading it," I reply. "The first one sounds kinda fun," he laughs. I give him a look and he immediately stops.

"Just read it," one of his multiples shouts, drawing attention from most of the people in the room. I flick the multiple in the forehead and kick him in the shin. The dupe disappears and Jamie gives me a look. I just shrug and sit back down. I open the letter and begin reading.

_Hey pathetic little waste of space. I hear you're at some fancy institute. Well I just need to let you know that you might be asked to attend court to testify against me. If you tell them anything i'll make sure I get revenge. I'll accuse you of shooting your sister and cutting the breaks on your father's car. Then you'll be right back in Juve where you belong. So I would recommend making me look good or else i'll tell them that you went crazy and tried murdering your family. I'll also say that your dealing drugs and are constantly high._ _This is all your fault you know. You better be ready for court you worthless piece of sh*t. ~Your dearest mother. P.S. If you tell anyone about this i'll make sure you never see sunlight again._

Oh god, I think i'm gonna throw up. I feel all the color drain from my face as the words repeat in my head. I can't go back to Juve. I can't handle that. "Is everything okay Janie," Jamie asks me. I stand up and begin walking in a tight circle. It's how I calm down. "Is she okay," someone asks. I crinkle the paper up into a little ball as I walk in a circle. "Uh… well she's freaking out I know that," Jamie answers.

"Why," someone else asks. "I don't know, i'll ask her," he says before grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look at him. "What's wrong," he asks as if he's talking to a mental patient. "Told you she's crazy. She suffers from insanity," someones says. I turn to face the table and start laughing. "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it," I joke, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Janie, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out," Jamie asks while snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "Nothing's wrong everything fine. Everything's perfect," I shout, while backing out of the room. "Where are you going,"Ray asks me. "For a walk," I shout before turning and sprinting out the back door. I continue to run into the woods behind the institute.

I sprint through the woods refusing to stop. My lungs _burn, _my legs are_ screaming _at me to stop, but I just keep running. I don't know how long I run for, but I finally stop in the middle of a clearing. I collapse to the ground, not having any energy left. I let my mind wander as I stare at the sky. I don't know how long I stared at the sky, but by the time I stand up it's dark. Now which way did I come from? Uh… south. That's right south and i'm facing north so I just have to turn around and keep walking south. I turn around and begin running south.

Scott's pov

I park my car in the garage and walk back into the mansion to find everyone freaking out about something. "Scott, Thank goodness your here, Janie's missing," Jean says while running up to me. What!? That girl might be harder to handle then we originally thought. "What," I nearly shout. "Ya she like totally freaked at breakfast after like reading this like letter and then just like ran into the the like woods," Kitty interrupts, using the word 'like' way to many times in one sentence.

"Kurt claims she's crazy," Amara smiles, "she ate one of Kitty's muffins." "So, lots of new people make that mistake," I ask, confused as to why that would make Kurt think Janie's crazy. "She liked it," Amara says, sounding just as shocked and confused as I feel. She liked it!? That's impossible. Kitty's muffins aren't even edible. "We gotta find her," I say, taking charge. "I don't think that's a very good idea," Jamie says, while coming around the corner. "Why not," I ask with tinges of annoyance. "I've know her better than you do. If you saw her freak out you would know. Besides anything to do with her mom is bad," he answers, confusing me even more. My frustration is growing at a rapid rate.

"What about her mom," I ask with a frustrated sigh. "Uh… Let's just say Janie and her mom don't exactly have the best relationship," he replies slowly. "Okay, if she's not back by midnight we'll go look for her," I say firmly. "Are you sure about that Scott? she's been gone since breakfast, and no one's been able to find her," Jean asks. I just nod letting out another sigh.

Janie's pov

Ugh… Did I really have to fall in that creek. At least it was shallow, but still the water was so muddy. On the bright side it's Summer so i'm not freezing at least. I should be back at the institute by now, or at least close. A sudden gust of wind makes me shiver. I have a bad feeling about this. I stick my foot out behind me at the last second and something, or rather someone trips on it. I turn around and see a tall slim kid, about sixteen laying on the ground. He has pale skin, blue eyes, and silver-white hair. He's wearing a blue, silver, and white suit thing. He looks like he got the wind knocked out of him.

He rolls onto his stomach and stumbles to get up, but I put my foot on his back and push him back down before he can. "Who are you and what do you want," I ask, getting straight to the point. "The name's Quicksilver," he replies, it's slightly muffled though because his face is pressed against the dirt, leaves, and twigs that cover the ground, "Now let me go."

"You didn't answer my question," I growl, pushing my boot into his back harder than necessary and twisting it, "What do you want?" "I'll tell you after you let me up," he says snakily. "Your in no position to negotiate," I snarl. I bend down, grab his hair, and yank it backwards, forcing him to look at me. "Ow… Okay. okay. Lay off the hair would ya," he whines.

"Answer the question," I seethe, "Or else." "Or else what," he question daringly." "You better pray you don't find out," I say coldly before slamming his face into the ground, effectively giving him a bloody nose. I grab hi arm and shove it behind his back, keeping his wrist in-between his shoulder blades.

"Now, answer the question before I snap your arm out here in the woods where now one will here you cry," I threaten, "I won't ask again." Suddenly i'm lifted off my feet and i'm forced to release my grip on 'Quicksilver.' "Hey! what gives," I shout.

Looking to my left, I see a heavily obese teenager. As I look around I realize i'm surrounded by mutants. At least i'm pretty sure they're mutants. How did I not see this coming? Hey this must be the brotherhood. "Who are you," I ask, pretending not to know anything. They all introduce themselves as Toad, the Blob, Scarlet Witch, Avalanche, and of course Quicksilver.

The girl, Scarlet Witch, then uses her powers to twine the trees around me to trap me in some sort of jail cell made out of tree branches. I start to freak out, being that i'm claustrophobic. I walk in a small little circle and take deep breathes as an idea forms in my head. People don't know mutants exist, i'll pretend I don't know either and get scared. I put on a terrified expression and back away from them as much as I can. "What are you," I shriek with a horrified expression.

"Oh give it up. We all know your faking. It's obvious that your a mutant too. Explain your hair and eyes," Avalanche smirks. I quickly come up with a lie. "It's hair dye and colored contacts! My friends dared me to walk around like this all day," I shout.

They exchange a worried glance and I mentally smirk, knowing they fell for it. Avalanche gestures for them to huddle up and they do. They whisper to each other for awhile and I take this opportunity as a chance to escape. I imagine the cage thing disappearing, but it doesn't I haven't had much training with the whole disappearing thing. I sigh and lean against some of the branches. How did I forget about not being able to make anything alive disappear.

After a minute they break up the huddle and circle me. The cage lifts up and Quicksilver grabs me. A lot of wind passes by and next thing I know i'm standing in a pretty trashy looking house, even for me. Two women are standing in front of me. One lady has blue skin and reddish-orange hair. The other woman seems to be blind, judging by the black sunglasses and white cain thing.

In the blink of an eye i'm tied to a chair and blindfolded. I decide to make a joke even though it's probably not the smartest thing to do. "Is this a febreze commercial," I ask with a smile. "Shut up," someone shouts while cuffing me upside the head, "Is this the right girl, Irene?" I quickly put up my mental shield thing just incase 'Irene's' a telepath. "Yes, it's her," a new voice says, I assume the voice belongs to 'Irene.'

So… I guess I just got kidnapped. This is not how I planned on my day going at all. Although i'm pretty sure it's night now. I let out a breathe of air and slump down in my seat. I hear a door open, several footsteps, and a ton of different people speaking at the same time. "Quite, " someone shouts causing everyone to become silent, "You brought the girl and completed your mission. Now shut up!"

"But she doesn't know about mutants. She freaked out when we used our powers," someone stutters. "Idiots," I murmur under my breathe. No one heard me… shocker, not. "She tricked you, you idiots! Also, Pietro, what happened to your nose," the voice asks. "Nothing! I uh… tripped and uh… fell… into a tree. Yes! That's it! I tripped and fell into a tree," A voice, which I recognize as Quicksilver's, lies not so smoothly. So Quicksilver must be Pietro's codename.

The blindfold is removed and I can see everyone. All the people from earlier are here now, along with the two women from before. I'm obviously out numbered. I guess I have to wait for a rescuer. Like a weak little damsel in distress. It's moments like these I would love to have Jamie's power.

"Why hello, Janice," the blue lady greets. I just decided I don't like her. Her voice annoys me. "Why hello blue lady. Will you tell me your real name or will I just have to call you blue lady," I smirk. Some of the guys snicker and it seems to make her angry. Correction, infuriated. I already figured out how to push her buttons. She stomps over and slaps me across the face, "Don't get smart with me!" Anger issues.

"So, let me guess. Your codename is blue b*tch," I say with a smile, despite being slapped. I'm definitely pushing my luck. Oh, i'm so going to die. Hahaha, not! The other people gasp as her glare darkens, if that's even possible. "How dare you! You speak to your mother with that mouth," she shouts. "My mother is dead to me," I scowl. She rolls her eyes and begins walking around me in a circle. Wait! Can't I just contact the professor since he has telepathy, or am I out of range? Well there's cerebro, but I have to use my powers for that. I just did though. Does the mental shield thing not count or something?

Ugh… _"Professor! Professor! Hey Professor! _I mentally shout. Silence. Well except for the ranting blue chick, but I tuned her out awhile ago. Alright, let's try cerebro. I imagine Quicksilver's little outfit disappearing, assuming he was wearing something under it. Boy, was I wrong.

He lets out a squeal and speeds upstairs. "Now I wish you wouldn't have taken the blindfold off," I say, my eyes squeezed closed. I open my eyes and see everyone nodding. Scarlet Witch was the first person to snap out of it and wash the horrified look off her face. "Was that your powers," she asks, sounding more curious than angry, but still slightly angry. I wasn't sure if I should answer truthfully or not.

I kinda just stare back at her with a confused expression on my face. Right now i'm really depending on the x-men finding me. No, you can't depend on people. You have to be able to handle these kinds of things. "Maybe she was telling the truth when she said she didn't know about mutants," Toad suggests. "No, why else would she be at the institute," blue chick shouts. "Maybe because i'm visiting family," I shout, sounding annoyed and scared. I just hope the lie doesn't backfire. I don't need to end up being held hostage for ransom money. I really need some more practice with these situations, i'm getting rusty.

"Oh yeah, who are you visiting then," the blue chick shouts back in an accusing voice. "My cousin Bobby," I shout back, using the first name that comes to mind. I'm used to shouting 'Bobby did it' so it kinda just came out. I just hope Bobby will go along with it if they ask. Hurry up x-men. Ugh… No, I can get out f this myself. I just need a plan. If I can distract them, I might be able to make the rope disappear, so i'm no longer bound to the chair. Now how to distract them. "One moment," Irene says before they all head upstairs. "Toad! Watch the girl," the blue chick shouts before disappearing upstairs with the others.

Oh, I can totally take this guy. If only I knew more about his power. What super jumping, freaky tongue, super bad hygiene. I watch him for a moment and i'm able to check off all three. Alright I need to hurry though. The others could be back any minute. "Ugh… that stupid fly is so annoying," I complain. "What? Where," Toad asks, getting excited. "It just flew in there," I lie, gesturing to a closed door. He immediately springs off without a second thought.

I try making the ropes disappear, but they don't. I'll have to talk to the Professor about controlling that ability better. Instead I try making a blade or knife of some sort. Luckily, i'm better at making things and a knife appears in my hand. Quickly, I cut the ropes binding my hands, followed by the ropes binding my fleet. Footsteps echo upstairs and I make a mad dash for the front door, which is locked. I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle from struggling against the ropes. I pull a bobby pin out of my hair and pick the lock. Good thing Bobby froze my hair, otherwise I wouldn't have had a bobby pin. Hey that's kind of funny, Bobby, bobby.

Without another thought, I fling the door open and sprint outside, despite the pain in my ankle. I can actually see the mansion from here! Well I suppose it's pretty big, but still. As shouts ring out behind me I begin sprinting towards the mansion, trying to get as much distance from the brotherhood as possible. About half an hour later I arrive at the front gates, gasping for air. I didn't dare stop or slow down at all on the way home for fear of being recaptured. Most the lights in the mansion are off, but it is like 2am. so I guess it makes sense.

After I catch my breathe I punch in the code for the front gates and they open. Slowly, I walk up to the front door, limping slightly. Ugh… Why did I have to hurt my ankle. Before I can even reach the front door most the x-men step out in their uniforms, looking ready for battle. Little late guys.

"Janie," Scott says, my name coming out more like a question. "No, Bobby's cousin," I joke, even though they won't get it. I can see the Professor chuckling so I assume he read my mind. "My cousin," Bobby says, with a confused expression as to why I would say that. "I'll fill you in later," I smile. "Where were you, pip-squeak," Wolverine snarls as he stomps over to me.

"Well i'm pretty sure that was the brotherhood boarding house and they were definitely mutants so," I say, pretending to think while ignoring Logan's anger. Everyone exchanges looks causing me to become confused. Are they really that dangerous or something. They weren't too hard to get away from.

"Uh… Why don't you come inside, Janie," Jean suggests, sounding nervous. I just nod and follow them inside, still limping. "Are you okay," Jean asks, when she noticing my limping. "I'm fine," I growl, not in the mood for questions. She tries to be discreet about it, but I can see her putting her hands up to her temples to read my mind. I quickly put up my mental shied so she can't. The only person that can get past my mental shield is the Professor. Jean starts sweating I feel her seeping into my mind.

I strengthen my mental shield to full force, my sudden anger fueling my power. Jean lets out a yelp and immediately retreats from my mind. Scott walks over to her and asks her if she's okay.

"Take a seat on the couch," Beast says as we enter the den. I silently comply and plop down on the couch. I prop my feet up on the coffee table, trying to hide my wince when it makes contact with my ankle. I unlace my left boot and take it off, biting my lip in pain. Is it really that bad? Well I suppose running two miles didn't help.

My ankle is swollen and kinda bruised. I've had worse. "It's most likely just a sprain, but i'll take x-ray's just incase," Beast says as he examines my ankle. I let out a sigh and stand. "You'll probably not want to walk for know. Jean lifts me into the air with her telekinetic powers. She floats me down to the medical bay and onto the table. I give her a small smile and rest back on my hands. Beast pulls over some machine and scans my ankle. He walks over to the other side of the room and does some things. A few minutes later he comes back over with the x-ray of my ankle.

"Well it seems to be just a sprain," Beast says as he holds the x-ray up to the light. "You'll be in a brace for a few weeks," he sighs, while walking over to some cabinets. He grabs some stuff and walks back over. He puts a black brace on my ankle, being careful not to jolt my ankle. The brace wasn't a velcro think like I expected. It was more a thick black fabric with a thin layer of foam in-between. "Stay off your feet for a few days and you should be fine," he explains as he puts some things away.

Well i'm going to go crazy…er. It will drive me insane not being able to get around. "I have some crutches you can use," Beast says. Thank god. He pulls some crutches out of a cupboard and begins adjusting them to my height. "Try this height," he says after a minute. I hop off the counter, landing on my right foot.

I take the crutches and try walking around on them. This is my first time using crutches so it will probably end with a few face plants. Surprisingly, the crutches are actually pretty easy to use. My powers may be helping me though. "Have you used crutches before," Beast asks. "Nope," I reply, popping the p. "Well you seem to know what your doing. Let's head back to the others," he says. "M'kay," I reply.

He holds the door open for me and I make my way down the hall. "Thanks," I sigh as I pass him. He follows behind as we head to the den where the others are. We get there no problem and I take a seat on one of the couches. Just then, Jamie, Rahne, Kurt, Kitty, and Jubilee burst into the room. Well Kurt 'ported in and Kitty just walked through the wall.

"Where where you," Kitty screams when she sees me. "Vegas," I say sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "No seriously," she groans, sounding irritated. "I'll get to that," I breathe. "Well I got lost on the way back to the mansion. I was walking around the woods and this gust of wind comes out of nowhere. I had faith in my powers and stuck my foot out behind me at the last second and tripped someone…" I tell them the rest of the story and get a ton of mixed reactions.

"You ran 5 miles with a sprained ankle," Scott says with a shocked expression. "Yeah so," I answer not getting what the big deal is, "It's just a sprain. It's not like I cut my leg off or something." "Well why don't we all head off to bed," the Professor states. Everyone nods and heads off to their assorted rooms.

**Chapter 3 everybody. I'm working on some more fics for x men evolution so look out for them. Especially if you a fan of Nightcrawler and/or Pyro. R and R Bye.**


End file.
